


"How about we go out and look for something to do tonight?"

by truedi



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Feels, Festival, Fictober2019, Firelord Zuko, Fun, No Real Danger, Post-War, Zutara, hinting at ptsd, mention of Katara/Aang but only as background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedi/pseuds/truedi
Summary: FICTOBER 2019 - Prompt: "Trust me, it will be fun!"Katara takes some time off on Ember Island. When Zuko stops by to see her, he suggests to visit the local town's festival. Despite the dangers that might come with being exposed in a public square as the Fire Lord, Katara cannot help but agrees to go with him.





	"How about we go out and look for something to do tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in years! I took the opportunity of Fictober to start writing again and be active in fandom. If you would like to see other works and check out the organiser/s, click: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/

It was a late afternoon when Katara woke up. She had been training all night as it was full moon. Even though the war was long over, she felt uneasy not training for even one day. She felt suspicious that something might happen. Most nights she had nightmares of war and blood, and during the nights she dreamt of the present, the story twisted and turned from a happy scenery to blood all because she could not defend her friends. Simply, because she had given up training in her life in the dreams.  
After the break-up, Aang and her had stayed on good terms. She needed him in a way. Not as intimately as she had thought when the war was over. He’d been an anchor to her. She’d been one to him. There was something only they were able to understand in each other, but it was not enough. It was a bond Katara had to sever because every time she was with him, the past hung over her. It threatened to suffocate her.  
She didn’t blame Aang. It was a similar feeling for him. Yet, she would always be his protector. Not that he needed her anymore, but she felt the duty to be ready at all times just in case. 

Yawning, she made her way downstairs. She was currently staying at one of Zuko’s holiday residences on Ember Island. After the war, most people had left the island to look for better work opportunities on the mainland. Zuko had ordered to restore houses and areas his father hadn’t particularly cared for. This included poverty ridden areas where the people worked on building simple sheds for the homeless but also schools, gardens, most areas outside the palace and nobility residences. Ember Island had a lot of skilled craftsmen, so they’d left for an indefinite amount of time. 

The residence was a small house right at the beach. It was built mostly of bamboo and wood and the smell of the sea poured through every little hole.  
Katara had insisted on living alone. 

“I’ve got excellent servants. They can only come once a day to clean if you prefer.” 

“Thank you,” Katara reassured him, “but no, thank you. I like my privacy.” 

“You’re not a peasant girl anymore, Katara. You can finally live life to the fullest,” Zuko chuckled. He mistook her answer for humility.

“But I’m a nice, level-headed adult that doesn’t believe anyone has to serve me.”

“Touché.” 

They had met more often after her and Aang had split up. Katara had struggled with the idea of a Fire Lord after they had finally defeated one. Sure, he’d helped her with finding her mother’s murderer but not being befallen by the lust for success and power seemed unlikely for a royal fire nation child. So far, he had kept it together. The past 5 years had been proven difficult and trying times to re-establish balance, yet Zuko had impressed her. He could actually make decisions with a clear head. The occasional emotional outburst was safely contained behind closed doors when it happened. He had sent her a letter to announce his arrival to Ember Island within the next hours of this day. He came to oversee the villages, make himself known. He’d told Katara it was part of his duty of being the Fire Lord. His people should know him more personally. Should know he cared. 

Her morning, or rather afternoon routine, never extended beyond noodle soup and a cup of tea. Iroh had gifted her a blend of his own creation and it was as delicious as one would expect. She had drunk it every day since she had arrived on Ember Island. Maybe she would leave when the bag was empty. Maybe in that case she should stop drinking it every day.  
She just got done dressing when she heard the horns of Fire Nation ships. It’s Zuko! Her head shot up and she ran to the front door. The harbor was down the vast beach and she could see two ships entering. Her heart beat a little faster. 

It wasn’t until late evening that Zuko came to visit her. Despite her excitement, she had decided against meeting him at the harbor. He had a persona to maintain, she figured, and probably no time for her as of now.  
Instead she went for a swim in the ocean, got fully submerged and swam with the turtles before meditating some solid half an hour underwater before, at last, returning to land. The sun had almost vanished behind the horizon. She could hear music coming from the village brought along with gusts of wind. She had never joined the townsfolk for celebration. She was unsure how they would react to a stranger and, even more, to a waterbender. They had lived isolated for more than a hundred years. 

“Isn’t the water a little cold for this time of the year?” 

Katara jumped. Clad in casual, yet obviously, noble garments stood Zuko and watched her with a smirk. She laughed and they approached each other arms wide open.

“It’s not even winter! The temperature is perfect I’d say,” Katara answered and embraced him. He was as warm as always. She’d always wondered if his blood was unusually warm or if that was how all Fire Nation citizens were. Compared to him, the water had indeed felt cold. 

“Are you alone, your highness?”, she mocked him with his title, “At this hour? You could get attacked in the dark!”

“Haha”, he turned away from Katara and they made their way up the house. “I mean, yeah, I had to directly order them to leave me alone and it’s not exactly by the book, but I have my reasons.” 

“Is that so?” 

They had reached the front door. Zuko moved closer. Even though they were alone, he almost whispered. 

“How about we go out and look for something to do tonight?” 

Katara blinked. 

“Like…what? Like partying?”, she asked. 

“Sure! There is some grand towns fest. The streets will be buzzing,” his voice got more excited with each sentence, “I haven’t been out and done something fun in so long and honestly, even I get tired of brooding by myself once in a while.”

He looked at her expectantly. Katara was silent, thinking. She shook her head: “You know, you are not exactly common folk? Not much anonymity to party.”

“There is lots of people with masks. We can also wear some!”

“What if something happens and you get caught in the midst of it? You know how hot-headed you Fire people are.”

He took her by the shoulders. It was hard for Katara to say logical things when he looked so excited at the idea of them spending the night out that he flushed from ear to ear.

“It will be fun. Trust me!” 

The music was loud and heavy. People were dancing in the square and it was hard not to bump into anyone. Katara was drunk for the first time in years. She wore the face paint she had applied when she pretended to be the Painted Lady. It was the only make-up she knew how to do perfectly and no one on the island was familiar with the legend most likely. She had been offered drink after drink after she’d beaten a group of men in their card game. They were a lovely bunch. Too lovely. Zuko had been off and after the fourth firemelon cocktail she had lost track of time and him. 

“Excuse me! Have you seen a guy in a red and black mask?”, she asked the bartender, “Should cover like half his face? Not lower part…” 

“Think I saw someone like that heading out like 5 mins ago.” 

With that she made her way for the streets. It must’ve been well past midnight. Yet, even children were still running around in their prettily carved masks. She would never find him in these crowds. It wasn’t like she could shout for him. So, she decided to follow the flow of people that were heading for the band that was propped up in the middle of the square. 

Right when she joined into the dancing circle, she made eye contact with another girl. Both high on adrenaline, Katara smiled at her and she returned it. They took and held on to each other’s arms, swirling around in a way that made Katara now even lose track of space. It was a wonderful feeling, she thought, drifting through the air as her feet carried her.  
Then, before realizing she was in motion, she was falling backwards. Thankfully, she only slammed into a body rather than the ground but the body, obviously even more intoxicated than her, turned around with a big shout. 

“Hey! Watch yourself!”, a tall guy with crooked teeth and lose fists exclaimed. 

“Oh shit, sorry!”, Katara scrambled for words. Her head still spinning, she was spun around again and away from the man’s fists who had not even bothered to identify his enemy or heard her apology. 

“Excuse her, sir. She can be a real fool sometimes,” she heard Zuko’s voice. He sounded warm and even slurred a little. 

“Hey!”, she tried to defend herself, but he was already dragging her along out of the crowd. 

Her feet were running with him as if they knew he’d take her somewhere safe. The adrenaline kicked back in and her mind cleared a little trying to avoid bumping into more people. 

“What beautiful make-up you have!”, someone called out to her to which Katara could merely scream back a quick “thank you” in the general direction. It was hard to look up and run on the cobblestones in the dark.  
When Zuko took a swift turn, all she could do was let herself be dragged along like a limp doll. He caught her crashing into him. They were in a dark side street and moved further down to drown out the people’s voices and out of their sight. 

As they let go of each other, Katara could hear Zuko’s breath. He was huffing, a little exhausted from their sprint. 

“Must you always look for a fight, huh?” Now he mocked her, and she could hear it even when drunk. But she liked it. She had always liked their fake bickering.

“I was stumbling! And apologized! That guy was clearly out for someone.” She leaned against a wall and looked back to where they came from. So many people. She had to admit, she enjoyed the night. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the friend she was with. She hadn’t felt alive like that for a while. She understood why Sokka would call her a mom, but she had always hoped she wasn’t. Maybe someday but not yet, she thought to herself and looked at Zuko. He caught her gaze and so they lingered there for a while only looking at each other before he reached out to her. 

“Come. The night isn’t over yet.” 

He obviously knew the town like the back of his hand and so they followed the street deeper into darkness. He snuck into a back door. The building seemed to be abandoned though Katara did feel a little bad for trespassing. They followed some stairs and Zuko led her up on the roof of the house. They were far enough away to not be seen by anyone, yet they could see the whole towns fest from their spot. Katara could hear the laughter and singing. She wondered what the girl she danced with was doing right now. Did she think about Katara as well? She promised to not forget her. Yes, maybe even go out to town and watch out if she would see the girl somewhere. 

“See, told you it would be fun.” Zuko took of his mask and rubbed his eyes. His smile was contagious and Katara adored the boyishness that radiated from him.

“Right, you did.” She couldn’t stop smiling. Couldn’t stop since he had arrived this evening. “We could go out again tomorrow. I met some nice round at the bar earlier.” 

Zuko chuckled: “I’m in.”


End file.
